HazelClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Hazelstar stretched, looking at the grey tom who slept next to her. "Moonshade! Wake up, you lazy cat!" She chuckled, when he hissed and wrapped his tail over his nose, continuing to snore. Standing, she padded out of her den, and onto Highpeak. She had a view of the entire camp from there, which she liked. In one leap, she jumped off the ledge, and landed lightly on the grass below. She padded toward the fresh-kill pile, hoping to find prey for her and her mate to share. 17:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade groaned and rolled over when he felt the warmth of his mate leave his side. "Hazy?" He muttered. He stood and shook out his fur, padding out of the den. He scrunched his eyes shut when the bright sunlight hit his eyes. He blinked a few times, then looked around for Hazelstar. He spotted her by the fresh-kill pile and bunched his muscles, leaping down from the ledge. He landed in the grass, in the indents of the many times that he'd jumped from the ledge. He padded over to his mate, purring lightly. 21:06, 08/12/2013 "Hey!" Hazelstar mewed, nuzzling Moonshade's cheek. "Now you decide to get up. And before we eat, mind assigning patrols? I'll be in my den." She licked his cheek, before grabbing a large rabbit, and padding toward Highpeak. 21:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade licked her ear and watched as she went back to the den. He turned and called names for patrols. He sent a small patrol along the LunaClan border, a small patrol along the MintClan border, and a patrol out hunting. The fresh-kill pile was getting low. 21:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Waiting in her den, Hazelstar began to think. A few heartbeats later, Moonshade appeared in the den, and she looked up at him thoughtfully. She really wanted to have kits. She wanted children of her own, children she'd cherish with every breath, show them full love and happiness. It all seemed surreal to her. "Moon...what would you say if I told you I wanted to have kits...?" 12:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade smiled. "I'd say... Well, Hazy, to be honest, I'd say... You'll be the perfect mother. And, Hazy... I want kits too. I want kits that I can love, cherish, watch, tech, learn from, and... Hazy, I want those kits to be your's. There's no other cat in the world that I'd want to mother my kits. Hazy... I love you so much. And when we have kits... Our family will be loved more than there are stars in Silverpelt," Moonshade purred, his eyes serious. He liked Hazelstar's cheek and sat next to her. "Our family will be perfect..." 12:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar looked at him, her sapphire eyes shining. "I can't wait...I love you, Moon. So much. And I'll love our kits more than anything." 22:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade nuzzled Hazelstar. "I can't wait either, Hazy," he purred, licking her ear. "But we'll have to. They can't just appear in our paws!" He meowed, whiskers twitching. "I'll sleep in here again tonight," he said, winking. Category:Roleplay